1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric motors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing a selectable multiple output motor for powering separate arms of a surgical robot.
2. Background of Related Art
An electric motor is typically used for converting electrical energy to mechanical energy in order to power most mechanical devices. A typical motor includes one output shaft extending from the rotor and uses a clockwise rotation or a counter-clockwise rotation of the output shaft to operate the mechanical subsystem. A gear-changing unit or transmission may be engaged with the output shaft to divert the motor rotation, alter the speed of the rotation or to power another drive train and perform more than two operations on a mechanical device. Systems have been proposed to shift the entire motor to engage different drive trains, but these require an external actuator to move the motor. However, to avoid the use of multiple motors, an actuator or transmissions a system which increases the ability to alter the drive train with a single motor is desirable.